Yukimura
Yukimura (ユキムラ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by Hidemitsu Shimizu in the Japanese version and by Paul Eiding in the English version. Profile Hoshido's tactician, and a subordinate of Mikoto. His supports with the male Avatar show that he does his role of being the army's tactician, and tells them about his past with his father and Sumeragi. He also mentions how he has grown wiser as he got older, as he presented a tactic to Sumeragi that would bring victory at the cost of a large amount of soldiers, which Sumeragi declined and said that killing must be considerate, which he did not understand at the time. He also resented them early on, but eventually realized what Sumeragi had done to protect his own child. His supports with the female Avatar is not about tactics but about their childhood instead. Since Sumeragi and Mikoto were royals with many duties to accomplish, he had very few memories of them, but still answered their questions regardless. He also made them a moving-picture box of their childhood, under the orders of their parents due to being busy. When they were kidnapped by Nohr, he hid the box under Mikoto's orders. The Avatar is happy with the picture box, as when they look in it they find nostalgic memories before being kidnapped by Nohr. According to Shura, it was Yukimura who came up with the plan to kidnap Azura. He breaks the most glasses out of everyone in the army. His birthday is April 28th. Birthright Yukimura makes his first appearance in Chapter 5, where he greets the Avatar at the palace. Later on during the war between Nohr and Hoshido, Yukimura was responsible for defending the capital from the onslaught of Nohr's attacks. During Chapter 21, he sent a letter to update the Hoshidan royal family about their current situation, although it took weeks for his letter to arrive to them. If the player upgrades any of the Automaton Puppets to level 3 (requiring completion of Chapter 22), after players complete a battle and return to their castle, Yukimura will appear. Stating that he has left the capital and palace defended with automatons, he joins the player's army after seeing how strong they have become. Conquest Yukimura, Sakura, her subordinates and a group of Hoshidan soldiers oppose the Avatar and their Nohrian allies when they appear in Hoshido. If the Avatar battles Yukimura, he will be disappointed in them, asking them why they would betray their own homeland. After the battle, Yukimura and Sakura end up being prisoners of war under Xander's orders. It is unknown what happens to him afterwards, but it is presumed that he lived since Sakura is seen with Hinoka at the end of Conquest. Revelations After the Avatar's "betrayal" Yukimura is stationed at Fort Jinya where the Avatar and their crew returned from Valla in hopes of getting help from Hoshido first to stop the impending attack from Valla. Believing that the Avatar is a traitor, Yukimura summons the guards of the castle to capture the Avatar. However, after a long battle, Yukimura is defeated. Confused as to why the Avatar did not kill him, the Avatar tries to explain the situation, but they cannot due to the curse placed on anyone who speaks of Valla. After Saizo attempts to blow himself up to take out the Avatar, Kaze and Sakura step in to stop him. Knowing the inherent kindness of the Avatar, they believe them and choose to follow them. Yukimura protests her decision, but backs down once he sees how serious she is, allowing the Avatar and their company to leave the fort unopposed. Later, like in Birthright, Yukimura can be recruited after the player upgrades any of the Automaton Puppets into level 3. Revelation In Game Base Stats As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |35% |5% |55% |25% |35% |30% |45% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana - if Yukimura is his father Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Enemy Yukimura Chapter 8 (Revelations) Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"Regrettable." *"Right into my trap!" Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Possible Endings ; Yukimura - Puppet Master : Yukimura continued to serve as minister after Ryoma became king. His uncompromising devotion to his work served as an example to clerks in the royal administration for generations to come. Etymology Yukimura shares his name with a famous Sengoku daimyo: Sanada Yukimura. Yukimura (雪村) also means snowy village. Trivia * Yukimura placed 36th most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. Gallery Yukimura confession.jpg|Yukimura's confession scene. Yukimuraavatar.png|Yukimura's official Twitter icon FEF Yukimura My Room Model.png|Yukimura's model for My Room. Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Playable characters